Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses for displaying images and display control methods.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image capturing apparatuses called light field (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to “LF”) cameras have been put into practical use. In the image capturing apparatuses, a microlens array is placed on an image sensor, and light beams having entered the image capturing apparatus are divided by the microlenses, whereby LF image data is generated that contains light beam information and direction information. The light beam information indicates the intensities of the light beams arriving from a plurality of directions, and the direction information indicates incident directions. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-220598 discusses an image processing apparatus configured to perform computation processing based on light beam information and direction information to sequentially display a plurality of refocused images with different in-focus positions (hereinafter, “focus positions”) in a depth direction so that the user can search for a desired image with ease.
Further, a method is known in which an image is displayed together with added data (hereinafter, “annotation”) containing a description about the image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-133849 discusses an information processing apparatus configured to display an annotation together with an image captured by a microscope.
Meanwhile, a user viewing the images has needs to preferentially view an image to which an annotation containing a description of concern is attached. For example, a doctor diagnosing an illness by examining medical images has needs to increase efficiency in diagnostic work by selectively viewing an image to which an annotation containing a description of useful information for the diagnosis is added.
However, in the cases where a plurality of refocused images is sequentially displayed as in the conventional image processing apparatuses, there has been a problem that it takes a long time for a user to find an image to which an annotation of interest to the user is added.